


[OW/源藏]NEXT TO YOU

by d826399750



Series: 源藏 [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: 三轮车，机械源x少主藏x中年藏受全程倒贴（……）慎入。





	[OW/源藏]NEXT TO YOU

咔嚓一声，他利落地剪断了纱布，用生物粘合剂将包扎物的末尾黏在了那双手臂上。对方勉强睁开了眼，低声道了谢，视线勉强移到沾着血的金属盘里，在那些破碎刃片上驻留了一会儿，再像是不堪忍受那痛苦般重新闭上瞳孔，呼出长长的一口气——说到底，这些碎片未落入眼睛已是万幸，弓手若失去视力，恐怕比琴师斩断手指、苍狼失去獠牙更为凄惨吧，他漠然地想道，这世上大概没有人比他更了解这个事实了。

“好了，明天再上一次药。”岛田的主人极少为其他人服务，语气生硬也是理所当然。中年男走额上冷汗涔涔，想强迫自己起身的尝试很快失败，上衣随着动作滑落开来，露出左半身阴影之下的大块青蓝色斑纹。刚才为他上药的青年收拾着床上摊着的包扎用品，眉间半是冷漠半是厌烦，还隐隐掺着一丝其他的情绪，他冷眼看着男人在床榻上喘了会儿气，再用另一只手撑着自己慢慢坐起，正心想着要不要走过去扶上一把，起码不要让他凄惨得像个被恋人无情抛弃、可怜兮兮的女人一般。

窗外花影摇曳，枝叶伴着轻凉的夜风，在月下影影绰绰。

金属的脚步声一旦响起，室内的血腥气味就更浓了几分。

“哥哥？”  
随着带着沙沙电音的呼唤，男人的瞳孔一下睁大，连发根都冒出水来，他挣扎着想要起身，却因为身体的僵直而动弹不得，连闭上双眼的努力也因为某种阻力而未能成功。

他在恐惧，半藏心想。这是懦弱忍受者对以命相搏者的恐惧，这是笼中鸟对展翅高飞的恐惧，这是杀人犯在恐惧受害人，这是活死人对生者怀抱的恐惧。

然而，同时他也在……

转瞬间机械忍者已经走到床边，他手里拿着一杯水，男人的嘴唇因为疼痛和失血而起皮干裂，他正是为此出去寻找的水杯，但此刻在场的所有人都明白他渴望的不止是水，他惧怕的也不只是他的去而复返——中年男子扭过头去、不敢再看自己的弟弟一眼，眼角却凝结出几乎浓稠如汁液、滑落下去的情魄，黏黏糊糊地攀附在那具光滑银亮的躯体上，再也移不开来。

“……受伤的时候就不要这样了啊。”视觉处理器上的绿光暗了一暗，机械忍者无声之间翻身上了床，半藏挑了挑眉，不动声色地给他让出位置来，让他伏在哥哥身前，轻轻抬起对方的下巴，将水杯放到干裂的唇边。

男人颤抖了一下，饥渴地吮上杯缘。随着杯沿的倾斜更多液体度入嘴中，机械忍者握紧手中的器皿慢慢往回移，直移到腹部瓷白的金属装甲上，杯口一斜，清水溢出杯口顺着烤瓷流下去，滑过小腹上银漆的武神铭文，直淌到下身引人遐想的敏感部位。

岛田的少主冷笑一声。

面对这样露骨的挑逗，男人仍贪婪地伏下身，以近乎虔诚的姿势吻了上去，水流甚至淋到了他的鼻梁上，他不间断地舔着弟弟身上那些零落的水滴，在机械忍者的鼠蹊部制造出一个又一个水声粘稠的抚慰。

他又不顾一切地献出自己来取悦我了。  
余下两人的神经里同时传过这样的念头，虽然一为半是无奈半是轻浮的悦乐，一为不屑的轻蔑——男人不知疲倦的讨好动作已经将机械忍者的腿间润得透湿，舌尖舔过大腿与躯干连接处的每一条细缝，沿着那些肌理的线条用温和又缠绵的力道仔细抚慰着，恰好能唤醒对面金属和胶质躯体之下潜藏的层层叠叠的情欲。

一开始只是单方面的恶质逗弄，现在却由于对方的过度配合，让整个房间里的空气都变了味道。看着哥哥那只未伤的手撑住自己，湿润的鼻尖抵在他胯下，与水润的唇一起反复摩擦，或是执拗地用舌尖在两腿正中间划圈，忍者很快就硬了起来，硬胀的器官直直抵着紧绷的包覆物，而此时服务他的男人慢慢抬头，隔着硅质一把含住那肿胀的一团，唇舌激烈地含吮着，吞吐间涎水沿着弟弟的腿根流到两人的下颌和腿间。

“……这是你自业自得，哥哥。”忍者平静无波的语气压不下深埋的颤抖，小腿上的气阀喷出一股热气来，他伸出手，探向身后控制胯间闭合的开关。

他当然不熟悉口活；这世上没有人比自己更明白这件事了。岛田半藏的前半生荣华富贵、呼风唤雨，满足人世间欲望的一切都伏在他的手边，他怎么可能懂得侍奉和服务，懂得如何用湿热的口腔紧紧箍住男人肿胀的器官，让软润的唇舌覆在其上带着节奏来回翕动——半藏的脑中不经意地浮出这个念头，他有些戏谑地想到，所以在后半生的某一天，岛田半藏前半生愿望的唯一遗憾会从地狱重返人间，揉捏着他的臀部、将他后穴堵得又满又胀，与此同时前方的那张嘴会拙劣生涩地为男人口交，动作之迟钝简直要让半藏以为他只是需要那玩意堵住嘴巴，不让太过腻耳和羞耻的呻吟充斥整个房间。

自业自得，一切善行、恶行，凡自身所造之业因，必由自身承受所造成的苦乐之结果。身后被弟弟那样凶狠地操着，机械摩擦肛肉发出带着沉闷水响的异质声音，男人眼角潮湿，终于忍不住倒在了他腿上，被顶得全身蜷缩起来，伤肢不住颤抖着——半藏只能换了个角度，用手扳正他的头，龟头卡在舌根与喉咙连结的地方，慢条斯理地从内部顶着中年男人的口腔黏膜，牙床随着主人的颤抖时不时擦过他的器官，给他带来新鲜又刺激的痛感。

热液滴到腿根上。岛田的少主低下头，借着些微的月光仔细端详那张面容，男人鼻梁高挺，本应丰润柔软的淡粉色唇线被嘴中的肉柱撑出一道圆弧，正由于激烈的活塞运动呈现出椿一般的艳红色泽；如龙须般整齐漂亮、修理得当的胡须上沾满了粘稠的热液，有些甚至溅到了斑白的鬓角上——连鬓角都是汗津津的，进行这场主动献身的性爱让男人显得可怜又可笑，这就是我十数年后的样子吗，沉重的睾丸里涌起一阵阵近乎钝痛的饱胀，撞击着敏感的输精管，岛田的少主忍不住心想，我会雌伏于自己亲弟弟的身下，展露出这般不堪的丑态吗？

他忍不住俯下身，附到男人耳边说：我真不明白，你不过是杀死了他而已。  
在那条路上我们已经杀死过无数人了吧？

“————————”  
本来就满是疲惫的眼中一瞬间浮起了更多血丝，灰瞳收缩得比前一次还要厉害，他浑身汗出如浆，如果不是嘴被堵住，一定会像被咬住喉管的伤兽一般凄厉地嘶吼出声了吧，身后的忍者嘶了一声，绷得紧紧的肠壁硬生生绞裹住他，止住他进一步的攻掠，下体的悦乐突然变为痛感传达到脑中枢，源氏不得不在哥哥的臀和后腰等处用劲揉捏着，想稍微缓解对方身体突如其来的浑身僵硬。

“以后请你们背着我再谈论这件事好吗？”他嘟囔道。

半藏心头涌上些歉意，随后又被另一种的怪异感觉所覆盖：我对源氏，居然是在这种事上才会真心感到抱歉。

他配合着源氏的动作，衔住那人的耳垂，不顾他的挣扎推拒，在耳边吮出低沉而淫靡的水声，再扣住胸前的乳肉，用上平时握紧刀柄的力道揉捏起来。自己明明没有什么与同性相交的经验，为何却在玩弄这个男人上能够使出这么多伎俩？这是由于一体双魂的缘故，还是因为那人和自己肌肤相亲的时候，双倍的感官刺激会在我们之间如电流般噼啪作响，遍行全身传递着道道波动呢？

手下的身躯再次软绵了下来，像是被烈火熔去锋刃的刀剑，被水流磨去棱角的大理石，他喘息里带着湿意，呻吟从喉间涓涓流出，被探身上来的半机械人接住，全数吞入口中。弟弟低声做着“哥哥，放松点儿，都给我”之类的恳求，将自己埋在那人暖热的身体里越干越深，三人之间只余下短促的喘息、略带些急切的抱拥和俯卧在枕席之上挺身承接的痴态，机械律动的的节奏越来越快，在源氏终于停下挺送深埋进去、达到高潮的一瞬，半藏突然觉得满室的血腥气散去了，整个房间里充满了一股神秘的花的香味。

那么，他到底在惧怕何物呢？

这个问题在他将男人翻过来，就着臀缝里流出的精液从红肿的穴口插入的时候得到了答案。之前被完全干开的小口裹不住他，任年轻火热的性器长驱直入、一下就顶了个严严实实，臀部括约肌无力地拒绝着他，如同他本人不顾疼痛地挣扎抬起伤臂，想要将男人从自己身上推开的努力——半藏干脆握住那对脚腕，扣在踝骨后的穴位上捏了几下，那人就马上呜咽着瘫软下去，阴茎可怜地垂在腹上、吐出又一股清亮的粘液，纷乱而隐秘的思绪从两人结合的部位沿着脊椎冲入半藏的脑海。

我想补偿源氏，却不知道该送什么给他。  
即使奉上我自己，源氏会想要吗？  
他有别的人怎么办？他在外面本来就一直有别的知心人……  
那些人对待源氏，会比自己好上一百万倍吧。  
不，我本来就是这个世界上对他最坏的人；  
我毕竟——  
……啊啊，源氏。  
我到底要怎么做，才能不这么绝望下去呢？

源氏，源氏。  
他无声地咀嚼着幼弟的名字，如一片压在唇舌下的樱花瓣，很快就品出涩味来。面前的机械忍者换了个位置，让他能够更加轻松地用两只手灵活地抚弄两人的身体，或是握住男人始终得不到抚慰、早已鼓胀的器官捋动几下，或是抚上半藏的臀略带挑逗地来回抚摸，一路上行直到腰的部位。  
所以源氏会死于我之手，半藏在那根金属指节装作不经意般戳着臀缝中隐秘处时抬起头喘息着想，面前这个被金属和无机物吞噬了整个身躯、在自己亲兄弟身上发泄欲望的那个人，离他心目中所想的源氏也着实差了太多太多。即使自己真与他行这破坏伦常之事，也不该是这般情态的交合——  
年轻的源氏曾爱过自己，半藏回忆道，至少从他看来是如此——那样柔软如春日花香般的献媚，那样热烈如夏日阳光般的爱意，只会属于那个像是由光与风织就而成的年轻人，哥哥，哥哥，昨夜的月色真美啊，哥哥，灵雀抖抖羽毛，眉眼弯弯里尽是笑意，他将鲜嫩的花枝递到自己手中。

但在他的记忆中，遇上源氏的日子天色总是阴沉沉的，乌云低垂着压在天守阁的檐角，压在每一次兄弟间的激烈争吵和拂袖而去中，连阳光也穿透不了，连风也吹拂不散，插着花枝的瓷瓶被袖子带起的风撞倒，从桌上滚落下来，摔得粉碎。

他用想象描摹着记忆中的年轻人和面前的机械忍者变化的的中间点，也就是弟弟死去那一瞬的样子。雀死在鲜血中，雀死在从屋顶投射至尘埃中的光斑之下，到了这一步的源氏无法可想，无话可说，只得挣扎着从怀中掏出一片羽毛放在自己胸前，对着杀死他的心爱之人露出一个无可奈何的笑容。

不知为何，岛田家年轻的长子感觉到了和身下承受他侵犯的人相同的疲惫，不由往前栽倒、伏在年长自己的右肩之上，鼻腔内充满了对方身上血腥、药味和精液混杂在一起的奇异味道，他浑身松弛，热量一点一点地流出体内，那被蹂躏已久的温暖肉腔无法全数裹住，从湿滑不堪的交合之处漏了些许出来，湿润的发梢贴在脊背上，透出阵阵凉意。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

曾经有人对他说：明明面貌五官都这般端正深邃，但结合起来却是一副如此薄幸的容颜呐。  
他记得自己回答道，薄如蝉翼的幸福也未必是坏事，这种东西对他而言，无非是一口醇美的鸩酒罢了。  
那时候的他也在饮酒，盛在薄细的有田烧里的辛口酒液，化为细丝熏熏然缭绕在鼻间。那人笑了笑，举起手中酒杯向他致意，随后一饮而尽，笑容在醉意里看不真切，仿佛是拂过他盏中酒液的一道紫绿色羽翼。  
可这句话又是谁说过的呢？  
他已经记不起来了。

后半夜是被手指插入后穴的触感弄醒的，半藏睁开眼，伤者的鼻尖几乎要贴上自己的脸了，他苦闷地喘息着，灼热的吐息拂过自己的眉心。  
左手的伤臂搭在自己腰间，肩上浮着薄汗，随着身后半机械人的动作微微摇晃，未受伤的那只手正抚着半藏有些疲软了的器官，与自己相同的部位握在一处，冠状沟紧贴着小幅度地挨擦。半藏的鼻息一滞，最终还是将掌心盖上了对方的右手手背，他回忆着偶尔自渎时的情景，按记忆里的节奏进行下去，男人喉音蓦地变高，再化为软绵的喘息，再被对方一口咬上喉结，连声音也发不出来了。

他不由自主地闭上眼，将一点点上浮聚集到头顶的快感分散到四肢百骸，全身都酥麻起来。后穴传来一阵阵金属插入的紧压感，坚硬而冰冷的指尖带着发出刺鼻香味的润滑液往里推进，两人的髋骨贴  
合在一起、皮肤被蹭得发红，双腿不由自主缠在对方腰间、用各种淫靡的角度暴露出后穴，好让弟弟可以轻而易举地同时玩弄。二度的情事往往夹杂着睡意和困倦，两只手就这么随便抠弄几下，两位兄长在被褥上微微扭动的紧绷姿态已经足够让机械部件组成的心脏再次燥热起来，没怎么考虑就把腿拉开，就着流出来的液体插入被第三次攻伐的那处。

“唔……源氏啊……”

对面的人臀被掰开，一边迷迷糊糊地喘着，一边伏在年轻的自己身上磨蹭，有一下没一下地舔着乳尖。弟弟正一手握着中年哥哥的腘窝，在那具身体里制造着与之前迥异的水声，顶出一连串“啊、啊”的细碎声音。射过一次的身体要耐久得多，越来越高的体温倒是让三个人都陷入了迷醉之中，中间的那人流着泪，开始嘴角满是津液，动作慢慢迟滞下去，半藏用手托住他的左臂，半抬着眼皮注视那人开始哀求弟弟让他从这场带着痛楚的性事中解放。源氏放慢了速度，低声在哥哥耳边哄他、安慰他，被这么胡乱弄着怀中的男子居然在半梦半醒间再次高潮了，从喉咙里发出一声嘶哑的号叫，稀薄的体液溅得半藏满手都是。

“你难道就不会累吗？”

闭着眼陷入黑沉乡中后，也不知过了多久。机械的手指抚上臀部时半藏仍闭着眼，只是气恼地这么嘟囔出一句话。弟弟已经摘下了面甲，疤痕全数被隐藏在黑暗中，只有那双眼睛还是亮晶晶的，让半藏不得不回想起自家那个上天入地的小兔崽子来：“……真怀念啊，哥哥从前经常这么说我。”

那是因为你居然敢在母亲灵前偷亲我，做兄长的不出声地咬了咬牙。像是知道他在想什么一样，弟弟伤痕累累的唇角向上轻轻挑起：“你居然在父亲灵前杀了我，哥哥，还想再来一次吗？”

不等他回应源氏的手就在臀上猛地抓出指印，将他的话全部顶了回去——在此之前半藏已经伸手捂住了嘴、将呜咽吞下去，即使被手指润滑了许久，这窄闭的甬道今夜还是第一次被打开，太大，太粗了，经改造过的身体仍旧与原本的人类躯体不一样，岛田的少主使劲向后仰着脖颈、微微张着口，想保持住脑海中的一丝清明、不让激烈交合带来的满目眩晕占了上风。

他靠着仅剩的一丝清明想，我还会再来一次吗？  
我会重蹈他的覆辙吗？  
源氏第二次被杀死之后，还会再度遇到这般死而复生的奇迹吗？

疼痛生硬地打断了他的思绪。在源氏半是强硬半是技巧的开拓之下居然也顶进去了不算短的一截，就着插入的部分抽动起来，“你要是难受就告诉我，”满身伤疤的半机械人显然也开始疲倦了，他靠在半藏的颈侧说。我现在就难受得要命你这小混蛋，长了这么多岁你还是这样兴致勃勃地折腾我，看来死也没给你带来多少教训。

但岛田的少主怎么可能说得出口，他只好吃力地望向身侧躺着的中年男人。对方早就累得昏睡过去了，手扔搁在他的腰间，睫羽和汗湿的刘海碎发在脸上投出纵横交错的长短阴影，他就一边被弟弟进入着，一边看着十几年后的自己，在心中默念着那无法回答的一个个问题。

我杀了他之后，真的会抱憾终身，变成这样由苦痛和悔恨铸成的雕像么……？  
我当然会痛苦，也会自责，但这些负面的情感会压倒我掌控岛田的成就感，会凌驾于家族的荣誉之上吗？  
从龙神咬噬上左肩的那一刻我就明白，我们所坐的地位即为刀刃，所走的路途即是荆棘，人世无非是生苦的地狱，愿望之后只有死后才会成真，从那时起我就一直这么想着，从来没有变过。  
所以我还是会杀死源氏的吧，他在弟弟俯下身抱紧他，深深嵌入自己躯体中时想，我还是会选择做一个胆小鬼，我还是会成为他的刽子手，留在岛田的笼子中，不望窗外，终此一生。

所以源氏啊。  
你之于我，究竟是什么呢？

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ 

这杯温水的意图要单纯得多，男人沿着忍者递上来的杯边吞咽了几口，又头一歪，倒在了另一人怀中。大概要多上好几天药了，年轻的岛田主人无谓地想着，小心地将怀中人的脑袋移到枕上，擦去他眼角蜿蜒的泪痕。  
在命运和时代的狂岚面前我们都是如此无力，哪怕偶尔有这么一次短暂而温情的相处，也就足够了吧。  
也就足够了吗？

半藏往汗湿而粘稠的身体上套上衣物，费力地抬起身体，却发现忍者已经离开了床铺，立了窗边探手出去，咔擦一声像是折下了什么东西，再转过身来，将掌中的东西塞到他手里。

那是一枝正盛开着的白色花朵，淡金色的花蕊睡卧在白玉般剔透的花瓣里，还带着连串茂密的叶子，浓烈的香气扑鼻而来——年轻的岛田半藏终于叹了口气，将花枝收拢了点儿，插进了床头柜上还未饮尽的水杯之中。

END.


End file.
